July No.1s
Singles which reached No.1 in the UK during the month of July (up to 2005 incl.) 1960s *The Animals - House of the Rising Sun (1964) *The Rolling Stones - It's All Over Now (1964) *The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night (1964) *The Byrds - Hey Mr Tambourine Man (1965) *The Kinks - Sunny Afternoon (1966) *Getaway - Georgie Fame & the Blue Flames (1966) *The Beatles - All You Need Is Love (1967) *Equals - Baby Come Back (1968) *Des O'Connor - I Pretend (1968) *Tommy James & The Shondells - Mony Mony (1968) *Thunderclap Newman - Something in the Air (1969) 1970s * Elvis Presley - The Wonder of You (1970) * T Rex - Get It On (1971) * Donny Osmond - Puppy Love (1972) * Peters & Lee - Welcome Home (1973) * Gary Glitter - I'm The Leader of the Gang (I Am) (1973) * George McRae - Rock Your Baby (1974) * Johnny Nash - Tears On My Pillow (1975) * Bay City Rollers - Give A Little Love (1975) * Demis Roussos - The Demis Roussos Phenomenon (1976) * Elton John & Kiki Dee - Don't Go Breaking my Heart (1976) * Donna Summer - I Feel Love (1977) * The Boomtown Rats - I Don't Like Mondays (1979) 1978: John Travolta / O. Newton-John - You're the One That I Want continues ts 9-week run. 1980s *Olivia Newton-John & ELO - Xanadu (1980) *Odyssey - Use It Up Wear It Out (1980) *The Specials - Ghost Town (1981) *Irene Cara - Fame (1982) *Paul Young - Wherever I Lay My Hat (1983) *Eurythmics - There Must be An Angel (Playing With My Heart) (1985) *Madonna - Into the Groove (1985 - first UK no.1) *Madonna - Papa Don't Preach (1986) *Chris de Burgh - The Lady in Red (1986) *Madonna - Who's That Girl (1987) *Los Lobos - La Bamba (1987) *Glenn Medeiros - Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You *Yaz - The Only Way Is Up (1988) *Sonia - You'll Never Stop Me From Loving You (1989) *Jive Bunny - Swing the Mood (1989) 1990s *Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You (1991 - 15 weeks) *Jimmy Nail - Ain't No Doubt (1992) *Take That - Pray (1993) *Outhere Brothers - Boom Boom Boom (1995) *Take That - Never Forget (1995) *Fugees - Killing Me Softly (1996, re-entry after 4 weeks in June) *Gary Barlow - Forever Love (1996) *Spice Girls - Wannabe (1996) *Oasis - D'You Know What I Mean? (1997) *Puff Daddy - I'll Be Missing You (1997) *Billie - Because We Want To (1998) *Another Level - Freak Me (1998) *Jamiroquai - Deeper Underground (1998) *Spice Girls - Viva Forever (1998) *Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca (1999) 2000s *Eminem - The Real Slim Shady (2000) *The Corrs - Breathless (2000) *Ronan Keating - Life is a Rollercoaster (2000) *Five & Queen - We Will Rock You (2000) *Craig David - 7 Days (2000) *Robbie Williams - Eternity/The Road to Mandalay (2001) *Roger Sanchez - Another Chance (2001) *Hearsay - The Way To Your Love (2001) *Atomic Kitten - Eternal Flame (2001) *Gareth Gates - Anyone of Us (Stupid Mistake) (2002) *Beyoncé - Crazy In Love (2003) *Daniel Bedingfield - Never Gonna Leave Your Side (2003) *Usher - Burn (2004) *Shapeshifters - Lola's Theme (2004) *James Blunt - You're Beautiful (2005) Post 2005 notables * 2018: Badiel/Skinner/Lightning Seeds - 3 Lions (first went to no.1 in 1996 for two n.c. weeks) Category:July Category:Number 1 singles